Countdown
by Azkadellio
Summary: On a random day, Sikowitz starts a countdown on his board, never giving away what the countdown means. When the countdown finally ends, Sikowitz celebrates, and Cat joins in, much to everyone's surprise. Jori with hint of strong Cade friendship.


**New one-shot while I work through the writer's block/procrastination.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Uh, Sikowitz?" Andre asks, walking into the balding teacher's classroom after lunch, stopping in the doorway when he sees a number in the middle of the white board.

"Yes, Mr. Harris." Sikowitz answers, smiling as he turns.

"Why do you have '21' written on the board?" Andre asks, stepping aside as other students pile in, including the still-awkward-to-be-around recently broken up couple, Beck and Jade.

"You'll see." Sikowitz answers, stepping off the stage as the rest of the students pile in.

"How much coconut milk have you had to drink today?" Tori asks, seeing the number and Sikowitz's odder behavior.

"Four coconuts, just pulled from the cooler." Sikowitz answers, pulling a large cooler out from under a tarp beside the stage. "Why do you ask?" He asks, taking a seat where Tori usually sits.

"No reason." Tori answers, sitting beside Sikowitz.

Five minutes later, Jade finally asks what everyone is thinking. "WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE AND NOT TEACHING US ANYTHING!?" She yells, snapping him out of it and making everyone, especially the unlucky Cat sitting beside her, jump and almost fall out of their chairs, with Robbie being the only one who does fall out of his chair.

Every day, as students pile in, they see a number written on Sikowitz's board, the number going down one each day. A week later, Tori and Andre walk in class early, laughing at a video Robbie posted on the Slap the night before.

"Okay, seriously, what's with the countdown?" Andre asks, taking his seat in the front row as usual, watching as Sikowitz writes '14' in the center of the board.

"Wait." Sikowitz answers, drawing out the word, as he gives Tori an odd look.

"For?" Tori asks, not liking the look he gives her before he turns his attention to a coconut.

"You'll see when the number reaches zero." Sikowitz answers as more students pile in.

"I think his coconut milk is about three years old." Andre whispers to Tori as Sikowitz starts a lesson about acting while wearing a dress and heels as a man.

"Try three lifetimes." Tori adds, making Andre chuckle, as Sikowitz explains, in detail, how to run in heels while not getting the dress caught on anything.

Again, a week passes, this time the number now reads 'eight' instead of 'seven'. "Miss a day?" Beck asks, walking into class with Robbie and Andre.

"No. Something happened over the weekend." Sikowitz says, watching as Tori and Jade enter while arguing about someone bumping into Jade and making her spill her coffee, the Goth blaming Tori because the guy was staring at Tori's ass.

"And what exactly happened that would change your countdown thing?" Andre asks, sitting beside Tori in the front row as Jade and Cat again sit in the middle.

"An argument. That left some people unable to interact for a day. Nothing major." Sikowitz answers before starting a lesson in acting while swimming.

"Oh, didn't you and Tori argue Friday after school?" Cat whispers to Jade as the lesson plays, Sikowitz demonstrating how to do a doggy paddle while running lines.

"Yeah, what of it?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow at Cat's question.

"No reason." Cat answers, giggling. "Hey, is it called 'doggy paddle', even if I swim that way?" She asks Sikowitz aloud, interrupting his lesson.

"Glad you asked, Cat." Sikowitz answers with a smile, going into a story about the origin of 'doggy paddle'.

'It's called that because it's how dogs swim.' Jade thinks, glaring at Sikowitz.

Finally, a little over a week later, Cat and Andre enter Sikowitz's classroom, Beck and Robbie helping Lane with the lighting of an upcoming play, and Tori and Jade lagging because of another argument.

"Finally, it says 'zero'. Maybe we'll finally find out what the countdown was for." Andre says as he finds a seat, this time in the middle of the seating area.

"Oh, I already know." Cat says, sounding slightly serious before breaking into a giggle fit.

"Know? How could you kn…" Andre goes to ask, being interrupted by the door opening and voices being heard.

"I refuse to go to a cemetery, at midnight." Tori says, walking into the room and sitting beside Andre, sighing.

"Why not? What's wrong with a cemetery?" Jade asks, surprising everyone but Tori, Sikowitz, and Cat by sitting beside Tori. "If it makes you feel better we'll go at noon. It won't be as much fun, of course." She says, adding the last bit offhand.

"Because I refuse to go on my first date with my new girlfriend at a cemetery full of deceases celebrities at midnight. Or at all." Tori says, not seeing the smirking Sikowitz, giggling Cat, or shocked Andre.

"'Girlfriend'? Since when?" Andre asks, staring at the two girls.

"Congratulations!" Sikowitz yells, throwing up a handful of confetti, giving Cat a confused look when she does the same, but her confetti is mixed with glitter.

"I knew you two liked each other." Cat says, jumping up and hugging Tori and Jade, squealing into their ears.

"Three. Two." Jade starts, sighing when Cat releases her. "What do you mean, you knew we liked each other?" She asks, glaring at her childhood best friend.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cat asks with a pout before smiling and starting a story.

 _Flashback_

 _Cat POV_

" _Are you okay?" I ask Jade the day after she and Beck broke up at Tori's house, the poker game less fun._

" _I'm fine." Jade deadpans, slamming her locker shut and making the scissors she stabbed into the metal door shake._

" _No, you're not." I tell her, seeing the look in her eyes. "You're wearing less make-up than usual, and you're not showing as much cleavage as you used to when you were trying to keep Beck's interest on you." I inform, showing the smarter side of me that only Jade knows exists._

" _Well, I did just break up with my boyfriend of over two years. It's understandable I'm not going to be skipping down the hallway." Jade says, turning to walk away._

" _Yeah, but when you two broke up before, and you begged Tori to get him back for you, yes I know you begged her, don't give me that look." I say, keeping my voice low so none of the other students who got here early hear me. "When you begged her, you didn't act any different between the break-up and when Tori got you two back together. So what's so different now that you hide your cleavage and don't wear as much make-up?" I ask, stopping beside her at the soda machine. "And why did you go back to Tori's after the poker game ended early?" I ask, a small smirk on my face._

" _How do you know that?" Jade asks, glaring at me as she puts a dollar in the machine and presses the button for grape soda. "And it's none of your business why I cover up." She adds, grabbing the can._

" _Because I was still there when you called her phone and told her you were on your way. I left a minute before you did, and hung around until Tori let you in." I tell her, pulling a Jade-like eye roll._

" _You stalked me?" Jade asks, ignoring the rest of what I said._

" _Duh." I say, smiling a bit. "I've known you since we were four. You didn't even come to me after your parents divorce seven years ago, so when you went to Tori after both break ups, please. Like I'm not investigating that?" I ask, walking away and going back into the version the rest of the school knows. 'I better be someone's bridesmaid at the wedding.' I think to myself, skipping over to where Tori, Andre, and Robbie are standing. "Does my thumb looks Spanish?" I ask, randomly joining their conversation after hearing them mention the break up last night._

 _Flashback End_

 _No POV_

"You mean to tell me, since the night we broke up, you knew Tori and Jade would eventually get together?" Beck asks, looking between his ex and the redhead.

"Uh-huh." Cat says, nodding, glad she told the version of the story where no one but Jade knew she's not as ditzy as she puts on. "But seriously, did my thumb look Spanish that day?" She asks the others in a somewhat serious tone.

 **How did everyone like this? The idea came about while talking to Invader Johnny, and I asked him what he would think of the idea that Tori and Jade were bi-sexual/bi-curious throughout the series, and after Jade broke up with Beck, Tori and Jade eventually got together and Sikowitz and Cat were the only ones who knew/suspected. I changed it a bit so them dating came out of nowhere, instead of hinted at like originally intended. I thought it'd be more interesting that way.**

 **So, Cat's smarter than she lets on, Sikowitz had a countdown to when two of his favorite students would get together, and Jade wants to have their first date at a cemetery at midnight. What does everyone thing of it?**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you like it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
